chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike (Polynesia)
Mike is the winner of Season 40 - Past vs. Present. He initially competed in Season 35 and Season 36 - Revenge. Mike is well-known for being an intense physical threat and a heroic castaway. In 35, he was the leader of the Heroes' Alliance that battled with the Villains' Alliance for control for the majority of the season before being taken out by his allies for being a looming threat. In Revenge, Mike, an outsider of the original Outcasts tribe, formed a strong alliance with Remus that lasted until the Final Four, where Mike was automatically eliminated after losing an Individual Immunity challenge. Mike returned for a third time in Past vs. Present, where, to counter the huge target he had on his back, Mike began playing a more deceitful game, which led to the formation of the powerful and secretive Base Camp Alliance; his powerful strategic game led to him defeating his arch-rival Felicity in a 7-4 jury vote. In total, Mike has spent 111 days playing the game, has received 28 votes against him, has played two Hidden Immunity Idols, and has won 11 overall Individual Immunity challenges, the most for any male contestant and tied overall with Lexi Belle. ''Season 35'' *Mike and Simon tied with three votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Simon was eliminated. ''Season 36 - Revenge'' *The vote ended in a 4-4 tie between Asher and Shelly. Mike did not change his vote at the revote. **At Tribal Council, Mike gave his Individual Immunity to Remus. ***For placing last in the Individual Immunity challenge, Mike was automatically eliminated. ''Season 40 - Past vs. Present'' *Mike was sent to Base Camp following the Immunity Challenge and did not attend Tribal Council. **The vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Bernie and Felicity. Mike did not change his vote at the revote. ***The vote ended with a 2-2 tie between Florencia and Josh. Mike did not change his vote at the revote. Trivia *Mike shares his name with the winner of Season 12. *Mike is the only contestant to win Individual Immunity in three separate seasons. **While tying with Lexi Belle for the most Individual Immunities won in total, Mike won his in three seasons to Lexi Belle's four; however, Lexi Belle only won immunities in two of her seasons, while Mike won his in three. *Mike was the first contestant to obtain a Temporary Idol. *Mike was the first contestant, and first male, to be sent to Base Camp. **Mike is one of two contestants to be sent to Base Camp multiple times, and has been sent to Base Camp more often than any other contestant, at four times. Category:6th Place Category:4th Place Category:Season 35 Contestants Category:Revenge Contestants Category:Past vs. Present Contestants Category:1st Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Two-Timers Category:Three-Timers Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:Male Contestants Category:Kauai Tribe Category:Niihau Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Season 35 Jury Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Day 34 Category:Day 38 Category:Finalists Category:Outcasts Tribe Category:Outcasts 2.0 Tribe Category:Samos Tribe Category:Lemnos Tribe Category:Antago Nismós Tribe Category:Eliminated Category:Revenge Jury